


Jacket Dance

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [52]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and silliness, M/M, Poke is just so sensitive to all that nastiness, fluffy fluff, stick would do literally anything to hear poke's laughter and see his smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Poke is feeling apprehensive, and Stick finds a quick way to cheer him up





	Jacket Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had to write thanks to this [gifset](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/169633813197/zlall) This was actually written like months ago, but I distinctly remember not liking it at the time. After finding and rereading, I had changed my mind. I hope you enjoy <3 <3   
> Takes place some time before they meet Anomaly and Killer.

Stick and Poke were getting ready for a night out. Stick was taking Poke to the nice restaurant, Morimoto’s, that they had always wanted to go to, but was out of their price range. Stick had been putting a little money away from each paycheck for the last couple months specifically for this, for Poke.

Unfortunately, Poke was looking decidedly more apprehensive than Stick would have expected, considering how long he had been looking forward to this. 

“Hey, love. What’s up?”

Poke shrugged, “Just thinking of how much we won’t fit in, and how many stares we are going to get. You know I’m not ashamed of us, or our appearance, but -” Poke sighed. “I would just like to enjoy dinner without having to think about all of that.” 

Stick’s heart went out to Poke, he always had been more sensitive to the hate so casually thrown at them from their obvious life choices in both appearance, and sexuality. 

Well this was their night out, they had both worked too hard for Poke to not enjoy this. 

Stick was only half dressed, but took his suit jacket from off the chair, and threw it on with a flourish.

“What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Stick pursed his lips, held open the jacket with one hand and started shaking his hips. 

“Come on Stick. This is serious.” Poke was trying to keep a straight face, but there was the telltale curl of his lips, and the crinkle at the corner of his eyes indicating he was holding back. 

Stick reached out his hand, without stopping his little movements. 

“What?” Poke asked at his outstretched hand. Stick shook his hand again until Poke took it. 

Stick pulled him close and started dancing and spinning Poke around to music heard only in their heads. It didn’t take long before Poke was laughing and willingly dancing with him. 

They eventually collapsed on the bed, still laughing, “Better?”

“Yes, thank you, Bev’ika.” Poke kissed his cheek softly. Stick would do anything for that smile, and glad he could bring it out before they went out.

 

They ended up having a great night at Morimoto’s, with no insults or odd stares. Their server had overheard their story about saving up to go there, and even brought them a dessert of green tea ice cream to share, on the house. 

It was more perfect than either of them could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Morimoto is totally my fave Iron Chef, and I just wanted a little callout to him and his awesomeness <3


End file.
